


彼异界学园（十三）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉
Kudos: 2





	彼异界学园（十三）

"柏欣妤！"

韩家乐肺都要气炸了。柏欣妤身上穿了件她的外套，然后柏欣妤吃东西的时候...她的嘴是漏的吗！

"嗯...我帮你洗不就＃％×＆"

柏欣妤低头看了眼，嘴里还嚼着东西，含糊不清地说着。

"噎死你算了。"

韩家乐白了柏欣妤一眼。

"％＆×＃那我洗衣服去了。"

悠唐恶霸今天居然变得温顺了些，也不和韩家乐互呛几句，三下五除二就解决完了手中的食物。柏欣妤这个憨憨，都要过冬了，稍微厚一点的衣服都没准备，还是韩家乐好心，不然柏欣妤就要被冻死了。

"别..."

韩家乐小声地嘀咕着。

柏欣妤显然是没注意到韩家乐的神色复杂，抱着脱下的外套就要出门了。怕韩家乐不高兴，还是快点把它洗干净吧。

"砰"

门关上了。

柏欣妤不能时时刻刻和她在一起，韩家乐也知道，但她就是控制不住地想要黏着柏欣妤。起码不要让她自己一个人像现在这样，谁都好只要不要让她一个人。

"喵~"

韩家乐怀里还抱着扑通。扑通还在。冒泡和咕噜不是也在，不过自己在猫架那边玩着呢。韩家乐揉了揉扑通的头。

空荡的房间，灯还亮着，却始终照不到韩家乐心里的那个角落。

有光还好，灯一灭，韩家乐就陷入了无止境的煎熬中。自己一个人躺在床上，扑通咕噜和冒泡都睡了，韩家乐闭着眼睛能看到的，睁着眼也没差。那个漆黑的小房间里的一切怎么都摆脱不了。

韩家乐彻夜难寐，只有破晓时才能在微弱的光线下获得短暂的解脱。

即使这样韩家乐也要每天装出一副精神满满的样子，她不想让柏欣妤知道。她的不堪只在柏欣妤面前露出一次就够了。这是她无用的自尊吧。

可有些东西再怎样都藏不住的。韩家乐的发情期变得反常起来，一个月可以达到两次以上，常常会闹到要去医院的程度。

柏欣妤在一旁只能干着急。抑制剂有时候还管不了用。  
每次发作无疑是在扯开韩家乐用尽全力缝合起来的伤口。那些不堪的回忆重新涌入。

"乐乐..."

柏欣妤刚跑出去拿了抑制剂，韩家乐在失控状态下摔碎了自己之前递过去的。

柚子味的信息素常常会掺杂着一些不协调的苦味，像是苦瓜的味道。韩家乐已经从床上滚到了地上， 没了刚开始时紧咬着嘴唇的忍耐，脸上显露出癫狂之色。

韩家乐在撕扯着身上的衣物，睡裤已经被脱到了膝盖处。韩家乐已经失去理智了。

柏欣妤尝试着往韩家乐嘴里喂进去些。刚抓到韩家乐的下巴就遭到了一番反抗。口服抑制剂的瓶口贴着韩家乐紧闭的嘴唇，里面的液体怎么也流不进去，倒了韩家乐满脸。

再这样下去韩家乐怕是会又因为得不到安抚而再次进入医院了。

柏欣妤也知道韩家乐不喜欢去医院，一堆人在那问东问西的，无意但戳到的却是实实的。

在被问及的那一刻，韩家乐的脸整个垮了下来，尽管是很短暂的，但那时紧盯着她的柏欣妤整个人都要疯掉了。

柏欣妤也要装作一副无事发生的样子，她知道有些是不能碰的，韩家乐仅有的自尊。

这样会被她疏远一阵子吧，柏欣妤抱住了在发情的韩家乐。韩家乐发情的时候，眼眸带着数不尽的魅惑，柔情似水。柏欣妤伸出舌头，用舌尖掠过带泪的脸颊，夺走了一颗小小的泪滴。韩家乐的一切都是那么的美好。

柏欣妤还是错估了韩家乐自尊的脆弱。缠绵悱恻后是另一番光景了。

韩家乐面无表情，像是这冬日的寒风一样。柏欣妤在一旁手足无措。韩家乐的排斥比想象中的严重多了。

"乐乐...你先把衣服披上吧，别着凉了。"

柏欣妤试着开口道。

"柏欣妤。"

韩家乐的声音冷漠中带着一丝的颤抖。韩家乐维续已久的面具开始循着裂缝一块一块地崩塌。

"我是不是...是不是...把你弄脏了..."

韩家乐已经控制不住自己的情绪了，声音带着嘶哑感，眼泪大把大把往外掉。

柏欣妤赶紧一把搂住韩家乐。柏欣妤压抑住自己心中负面的情绪，还是安慰着韩家乐。

"不脏，怎么会呢？我们的乐乐啊最..."

柏欣妤苦笑道。现在来说怎样的夸奖之词在韩家乐听来都觉得讽刺吧。

"乐乐，脏就脏吧，我最喜欢你了，没有关系的。"

柏欣妤再次吻上了韩家乐。刚碰上就被韩家乐狠狠地推开了。

"给...我点时间。"

韩家乐颤抖着的声音是多么的脆弱。柏欣妤抱紧了她。两人的内心都在煎熬着。

下雪了，柏欣妤急急忙忙拉着韩家乐出来。

雪花静静飘落，洒落在肩膀，在你我的发间，路灯的昏黄照着这一对小情侣。

今年冬天的第一场雪无声无息地下了起来。梦魇依然挥之不去，饱受折磨的韩家乐许久没有这样放松过了。

在这个幽静的小巷子里，柏欣妤搂着自己，偶尔会帮忙拍下发梢的雪花。就这样两个人依偎着，静静看着雪花。柏欣妤什么时候变得这么有情调了，韩家乐也奇怪。

在柏欣妤眼中这是个庄重的仪式，那个关于初雪的说法，一定要认真才行，不然就不灵验了。

韩家乐可没听过这个故事，既然下雪了，那么就要...

韩家乐一个闪身绕到柏欣妤背后，抓起一把雪，跑了几步，在柏欣妤刚好转过来时一扔。雪球在柏欣妤脸上炸开了。

韩家乐这个人怎么回事！气死我了！！！柏欣妤骂骂咧咧加入了战局。

两人从初级的雪球攻击到后面直接在雪地上扭打一起。冰冷的雪地里两人的体温极速上升。

韩家乐的发情期之所以会出现异常除了某些事的影响外，柏欣妤这个因素是至关重要的。对着自己的爱人本能会产生的欲望。

"白白..."

韩家乐把柏欣妤压在身下。柏欣妤被韩家乐突然的正经给定住了。韩家乐跨坐在自己身上，眼眸一暗。

"可以吗？"

韩家乐缓缓贴在了柏欣妤身上。柏欣妤清楚地感受到了韩家乐此刻鼓鼓囊囊的某处。

柏欣妤当即就这样抱起了韩家乐。她可不想在这个冰天雪地的小巷子里。

韩家乐出乎意料地主动舔起了柏欣妤的耳垂。柏欣妤从韩家乐顶到自己的那一刻起就是懵逼的，这下是在柏欣妤的脑子里炸开了锅。不仅如此，韩家乐的下身还在自己身上蹭着，搞得自己也来了感觉。

柏欣妤惊慌地就近找了个地方。宿舍楼一楼的一间杂物间。锁上门后，只有右上角的排气扇口透出来的光撒在了地面上。韩家乐不自觉地抱紧了柏欣妤。柏欣妤小心地把韩家乐放在了不那么暗的光照处。脱下身上的外套铺在了地面上。

"韩家乐你这人..."

"我怎么了？"

韩家乐嘟了嘟嘴。

"难得这么坦率。"

柏欣妤欺压上韩家乐的身子。韩家乐充满欲望的眼睛在昏暗的光线下更加地魅惑了。韩家乐就是想她的白白了，可以抛下一切的想。

韩家乐的腺体被柏欣妤狠狠咬了一大口。韩家乐只气为什么柏欣妤是个Beta，不然韩家乐一定会咬回去的。

满满的柚子味，只是柚子的味道。柏欣妤觉得自己以后不用那么费劲剥柚子吃了，有个韩家乐就够了。

柏欣妤头一次拉下了韩家乐的裤拉链，鼓起的某处跳脱出来。柏欣妤隔着内裤揉弄起来。

韩家乐吻上了柏欣妤。不熟练地开始了她的初次。

初雪的夜晚，洁白而美好。

雪花从排气扇口飘进来。韩家乐缩在柏欣妤怀里看着这片在月光中的小花。只剩下月光了，这个点，学园里都熄灯了。

"你听过吗？"

柏欣妤也还没睡。

"嗯？"

"一起看初雪的人要在一起一辈子的。"

这个夜晚的月光格外地耀眼呢。韩家乐抬头就能看到她的白白眼底反射的光。

"是吗？那我才不要。"

韩家乐傲娇地来了一句。

"那可由不得你，反正我们一起看了，我们以后就要在一起一辈子了。"

恶霸的歪理十分有道理的样子。

韩家乐伸出手来，接住了这片雪花。握在手心里，第二天就无影无踪了。初雪的夜晚过去了。韩家乐选择留了下来。

往宿舍边上的垃圾桶里扔进了一大袋晕车片。韩家乐耸了耸肩，这天气冷得也太快了吧。

冯思佳在苏杉杉的庇佑下，在养伤期间过得很是舒坦。

"小北吃糖吗？"

冯思佳最近屁股后面多了个小跟班任蔓琳。在一次冯思佳的英雄救美后，任蔓琳就跟着她了。冯思佳还沾沾自喜自己收了个小弟。

苏杉杉对此表示无语。任蔓琳这么明显的心思，冯思佳的脑子是被狗吃了吗？让这么一个抱着不当心思的人待在冯思佳身边苏杉杉怎么想都是要抓狂的节奏。

"冯思佳。"

午休时间，苏杉杉叫走了教室里的其他人。苏杉杉的声音阴森森的。冯思佳有一种不详的预感。

"你干嘛？你别乱来我跟你说..."

冯思佳被步步逼近的苏杉杉捏住了下巴。苏杉杉的Alpha威压展露了出来。

苏杉杉二话不说对着冯思佳的嘴啃了上去。冯思佳内心的惊恐值爆表。苏杉杉这架势，不会是要在这里...

苏杉杉把冯思佳抱到了课桌上。

"苏杉杉...你别在这啊！"

"这里就我们两个人。"

午休时候拉上了窗帘，清场时也有人把门带上了。

苏杉杉今天是怎么了，感觉总是带着一股怨念的样子。

苏杉杉在冯思佳身上挑着火，冯思佳的点被苏杉杉捏得死死的。空气被甜腻的蜂蜜牛奶味给填满了。

"苏杉杉！"

冯思佳被苏杉杉翻过面来了。苏杉杉压在自己身上。下身在自己的洞口磨蹭着，迟迟没有了要进去的意思。冯思佳急眼了。

"怎么了？不舒服吗？"

废话她这样舒服得起来就才怪了。

"你爱上不上！"

"那我就不上了。"

"你先别走啊。"

冯思佳怂了。

"那你叫我一声姐姐怎么样？"

听到这里，冯思佳想吐槽一句苏杉杉对自己真狠，忍那么久就为了这个。

"姐姐..."

"大点声。"

"你！"

考虑到自己的情况冯思佳还是乖乖听话了。

"姐姐你快点。"

羞耻什么的冯思佳也顾不上了，还好这也没别人，不然冯思佳的一世英名啊。

"杉杉前辈我买到了你要的..."

任蔓琳一推门进去就听到了冯思佳的声音。很明显冯思佳是在叫压在她身上的苏杉杉。蜂蜜和牛奶哪一个才是小北的味道呢。

冯思佳和苏杉杉衣衫凌乱，任蔓琳匆匆把苏杉杉叫她买的水放桌上就出去了。

"杉杉前辈放这里了。"

冯思佳现在已经石化了。这让她以后怎么在任蔓琳面前混。

"哟，你怎么不叫了。"

"苏杉杉你太过了！"

冯思佳恼羞成怒。想要撑起起身子离开苏杉杉的压制，却被苏杉杉压得更死了。

"冯思佳你是不是前几天被人打傻了。"  
"你放开我，我不要了行吗？"

冯思佳是不太清楚苏杉杉在说什么，她现在只想要和苏杉杉拼了。

"任蔓琳她对你有意思你知道吗？"

苏杉杉的语气低沉得可怕。

冯思佳一怔。苏杉杉是在吃她的醋吗？冯思佳只把任蔓琳当成她的小弟，其它的她也管不着。原来这都是苏杉杉设的局。

"我知道了，你别气了好不好啊..."

冯思佳的语气弱了下来。当下之急还是要哄一哄这个吃醋中的小女孩吧。

"叫姐姐。"

看到冯思佳态度诚恳，苏杉杉也没那么气了。冯思佳很少这样温柔地和她说话。像是在安慰一个到嘴的糖掉地上去而嚎啕大哭的小孩子。

"姐姐，你快点吧。"

"快点干嘛？"

冯思佳扭捏了一下，苏杉杉的恶趣味真的不忍直视。

"姐姐...快点艹我吧。"

苏杉杉像是被触发某个开关一样，这样忍着是挺难受的。

拉开裙装的拉链，扒拉下内裤。对准了冯思佳的小穴直冲过去。

"姐姐...不要...嗯..."

空虚已久的小穴一下子被填满的感觉，冯思佳很满足呢。

被苏杉杉怼在课桌上艹的体验挺不错的。她的这声姐姐叫得也不亏。

任蔓琳在操场上漫无目的地闲逛。她的这份感情是注定要随风消逝的。冯思佳是苏杉杉的，她哪敢碰。

或许还是有转机的。任蔓琳在学园的角落碰到了那伙人。

张怀瑾最近不知道跑哪去了，校外盯着彼异界的敌对势力知道了，纷纷开始了行动，要知道没了这头老狐狸，入侵彼异界的难度会降下来不少。

再加上彼异界最近内部有些异动，那群敌对势力都快要敲锣打鼓了，哪里会有这么好的机会。

任蔓琳一看就要撒腿跑了。和上次一样的情况，这伙人最近会在彼异界的边角出没，时不时会抓几个小后辈教训一顿。

上次任蔓琳运气好碰到了路过的冯思佳，才免了皮肉之苦。这次就只能自己扛了。

"这不是那谁吗？"

"怎么冯思佳不要你了吗？"

为首的头头认出了任蔓琳。在彼异界内部其实有她们安插的奸细，对一些内部的消息还是知道一点的。冯思佳这个一来就出尽风头的女人，她们可是掌握了不少有关的资料。

任蔓琳皱紧了眉头。

"别废话了，要打架就来吧。"

"谁说要跟你打了？"

这个头目也是她们的军师之一，鬼主意可多着呢。


End file.
